The present invention relates to an antimicrobial composition for the disinfection of hands, based on 80-90 wt % ethanol, 1-propanol, 2-propanol or their mixtures, that has skincare properties that are imparted visually by the appearance of the composition.
For the disinfection of hands, in particular for the hygienic disinfection of hands, alcoholic solutions are preferably used. These preparations with a high alcohol concentration have a broad effectiveness spectrum against bacteria, molds and various viruses. As in particular in the case of medical personnel, e.g., in clinics, a frequent disinfection takes place, the disinfectant used must have, in addition to a sufficient disinfection effect, also a good skin-friendliness. Therefore, auxiliary care substances are usually added to the disinfectants.
EP-0930065-B1 describes an antimicrobial compound with a lotion-like appearance based on a mixture of 40-80% by volume C2- and/or C3 alcohol and water, acrylic polymer thickeners, antimicrobial cationic compounds and softeners and silicone-based waxes and oils as main care component. In the case of rather high alcohol concentrations the compounds display, in particular in the absence of a sufficient amount of water, a low stability as well as the formation of rather small particles when the compound is rubbed on the skin.
EP-1374847-A1 describes antimicrobial hand lotions in which the liquid phase is formed with a ratio of alcohol to water of 35-65 wt % to 100-0 wt %. With a mixture of at least two emulsifies a viscosity of at least 4,000 cps, preferably 80,000 to 500,000 cps is adjusted, whereby the compound contains no thickener. In order to improve the moisture content of the skin softeners are added.
WO-2006/096239-A1 discloses antimicrobial emulsions with 50-95 wt % C2 to C4 alcohol, or 62-75 wt % C2 to C4 alcohol and/or ethanol cross-linked acrylate thickeners and skincare components, whereby the latter can be selected from a plurality of commercial skincare components and silicone-free emulsifiers.
US 2004/0102429A 1 describes a composition that should be effective against skin irritations and can be used in combination with alcohol-based disinfectants, whereby the composition contains at least two organic zinc salts. In addition, gel producers, thickeners, care substances, silicone oils, etc. can be used.
The known compositions contain silicone oils as main care substances. Classic surface-active agent systems are required in order to stabilize the formulations or in order to achieve a thickening of the entire recipe. The skin feeling during usage is not in the foreground with these compositions.
In the publication with the title “Gele für die dermale Applikation” of the author Rolf Daniels (Pharmazeutische Zeitung, online edition 43/2002, http://www.pharmazeutische-zeitung.de/index/php?id=titel_43_2002, last sought on Dec. 15, 2010), emulsion-like systems are described that consist of a hydrophilic continuous phase and a lipophilic disperse phase. The disperse phase is not stabilized by classic emulsifiers but rather by macromolecules. The physical stability of these hydrodispersion gels is achieved by a fine distribution of the lipids and by the flow boundary of the outer phase.
Furthermore, disinfection agents are known in the market that have an alcohol content of <80 wt % but are not an emulsion but rather clean, transparent gels. Furthermore, emulsions are known that have an alcohol content of about 60 wt % and contain other antimicrobial active substances and there are those that contain an emulsifier-thickener combination and care substances with an alcohol content of about 60 wt %.
It turned out that the compliance, that is, the observing of regulations, of hygienic hand disinfection is only about 50%. This is frequently due to a poor skin feeling when using alcohol products. It has therefore been the goat of tire producers for some time to make products available that have a good skin-friendliness. To this end even gels and lotions, among others, are being brought to the market. The disadvantage of the thickeners used in these compositions is that the product is frequently perceived as sticky on the skin, which for its part leads to a lesser readiness to use the product. In addition, in some instances wear can occur on the skin, that is also described as “balling”. The stickiness as well as the balling are perceived in particular as unpleasant if one is working with protective gloves since this makes it difficult to put them on and off. In addition, working with bandage material or preparing or administering drugs is made quite difficult with sticky hands. To the extent that a lesser amount of thickener is used, many of the products are not sufficiently stable as soon as they have a high alcohol content. However, the high alcohol component is not necessary for a sufficient disinfection.
Therefore, starting from this state of the art there is the problem that there are no stable compositions with antimicrobial effectiveness according to DIN EN 1500 with pleasant properties of use and good care properties at the same time for improving the compliance with the hygienic disinfection of hands.